I don't want you
by Akurei.Tenshi23
Summary: Itachi wants Sasuke but he is scared to know if he really wants him or if he wants Naruto. Naruto wants Sasuke but is scared that he doesn't feel the same way. Kisame wants Itachi and tries his best to please him but fears it's not enough to keep him.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Nor do I own any of the characters.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, intense parts, gore, violence, stalkers, creepy parts, cut offs, some out of character ness, tacos, implied sex…..

**Wanted**: Good reviews are loved, Suggestions, ideas.

**Authors note**: Here's my second in progress story. Hope you people like it.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The eldest Uchiha brother stood on a telephone pole watching the dimly lighted streets down below. His partner Kisame stood next to the brother bored out of his mind and tired of watching the streets for Itachi's younger brother. The blue shark man looked at the pale skinned male and rolled his eyes about how intense Itachi was watching the streets.

"Itachi," Kisame sighed, causing the other to shiver at how he said his name.

"What?" Itachi asked coldly.

"He's not coming out. We've been watching his apartment for hours now." Kisame said.

"Some one went in there with Sasuke. I want to know if he comes out." Itachi said flatly.

"Maybe it was his lover."

"Since when did Sasuke have a blonde male lover?"

"You can't watch him all the time."

"If I want to I can. So I will. Sasuke will not have who ever the blonde is as his lover." Itachi growled. Kisame came up behind the younger one as Itachi turned away from him. He snuck his arms around his waist and kissed his ear.

"Are you jealous of the blonde Angel?" Kisame asked teasingly.

"Why would I be jealous if I have you to satisfy me?" Itachi asked. Kisame smiled as he felt Itachi shiver when he licked the shell of his eat.

"Oh I don't know. Why don't you tell me? Or we can go home and I can try to make you forget your little brother?" He whispered seductively in his ear. Itachi looked towards his brother's apartment again and then said okay. The two of them left just as Sasuke opened the door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay Sasuke?" Naruto asked the raven haired teen as he walked outside.

"If you keep staying the night someone is going to catch on that we're lovers Naru." Sasuke said as he weakly smiled at the other.

"Okay, good night." The blonde smiled as he leaned and kissed the raven on the lips. Sasuke kissed him back then waited till the other was down the hall before he closed the door. He leaned against the door for a moment thinking about the figures Naruto claimed to have seen. He looked towards the telephone pole only to see nothing.

"Silly fox." Sasuke muttered as he went to change the sheets on his bed.

The next day Itachi left the Akatsuki hideout by himself, leaving Kisame confused as ever why he had been left behind by his lover. Little did he know was that Itachi was planning to come face to face with his little brother. Looking all over Kohan the eldest finally spotted his younger brother in the woods training.

"Hello little brother." Itachi said flatly as he landed on the ground.

"What are you doing here?!" Sasuke demanded, hate showing in his eyes. Suddenly Itachi pinned Sasuke to the nearest tree. Shivering a bit at the touch of the cold bark against his bare back Sasuke glared at his older brother. Cursing at himself inwardly for not being strong enough.

"Are you scared little Ototuo?" Itachi demanded. Sasuke shook his head and glared. He was lying of course he was scared of his brother. He had after all killed their whole clan.

"Poor Ototuo, you could never lie that well towards me." Itachi smirked. Sasuke was actually surprised to see emotion on his brother's face.

"Let go of me Itachi!" Sasuke demanded as he struggled to get out of his aniki's grip.

"Stop struggling." Itachi demanded, his black eyes going red. Sasuke stopped and whimpered a bit.

"Good. I hate it when they struggle." The oldest snarled. Before Sasuke could ask what he meant or even try to get away again he felt lips on his own. His eyes widened and he kneed his older brother in the crotch. Pulling away in pain Sasuke took the chance to run. He didn't bother grabbing his shirt he just ran back to the village, willing to deal with the crazy fan girls. Itachi growled to himself, pissed because he had let something so little happen to him and he let Sasuke get away.

"Well fuck. I wanted to do things to him and he got away." He sighed. Kisame came appeared in the tree and looked down at his lover.

"Why didn't you just go after him?" He asked. Itachi glared up at him for a moment then his glare softened.

"Kisame," He sighed. The large shark man jumped down and stood in front of him. He looked sad, like a kicked blue puppy.

"Yes Itachi?" He asked. Itachi pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. The other was surprised but quickly kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the smaller one.

"I don't need anyone but you Kisame. I need you, right now." Itachi whispered against the older one's lips.

"I'm here angel. I'll do whatever you want me to." Kisame whispered back. He looked into Itachi's eyes and noticed two things. One that they where red and two, there was lust in them. He knew what to do to make Itachi feel good. He slipped his hands into Itachi's cloak and down his pants. Itachi kissed him again and smirked a bit. He had the shark man under his control.

Meanwhile Sasuke finally made it home after luckily escaping the crazy fan girls. Naruto sat there waiting for him looking beaten up and sad.

"Who hurt you?" Sasuke demanded as he knelt down in front of him.

"I don't know. Some kids just jumped me while I was walking around." Naruto said.

"Get inside. I'll heal you." Sasuke said. He wasn't a medical ninja but he could easily bandage his fox if he needed it. So the fox followed the raven inside and sat down on the couch as the raven went and got a new shirt and bandages.

"Do you think anything is broken?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto shook his head and winced as the other put antiseptic on a cut.

"Sasuke why did you come home with out a shirt on?" Naruto asked.

"Fan girls stole it." He lied to him. He didn't want Naruto to know that he had been visited by his brother and kissed. So the raven looked up at the fox and kissed him to get the feeling of the viper's lips on his. Naruto was surprised at first but kissed him back happily. Sasuke sat up straight and placed his hands on Naruto's hips as Naruto's arms snaked around his neck. Finally the two broke apart and Naruto put his forehead against Sasuke's.

"Sasuke….. I love you."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Alright so here's a bit of an author's note. The animals mentioned goes with each character and why;_

_Sasuke: Raven. Why? Because he had raven black hair so why can't he be a raven. Plus Sasuke would look cute as a raven. I would keep him as a pet, as long as he didn't get all gloomy on me._

_Naruto: Fox; why? Because he has the nine tailed fox demon in him. Nuff said._

_Kisame: Shark/Fishy. Because he is a shark man and my nickname for him is Fishy-Fishy. No joke._

_Itachi: Viper. Coming up for an animal for Itachi was hard. It took me two days to come up with his animal. Finally I settled on a viper because vipers are snakes and snakes are sly and coy and Itachi is that. Plus the other creature I pictured him to be would be a Pixi…_

_~Akurei_


End file.
